Until You
by Missstyles
Summary: "Oh these times are hard, yeah they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby"  Claire Daniels is your average sixteen year old girl growing up in the United Kingdom until she runs into the infamous One Direction's Harry Styles.
1. Blue eyes

Let's just take our time There's nothing else to do What better way to spend the night Than wasting it with you The moon has won the war The daylight waits to end Stay here by my side We'll watch the struggle start again

~Dave Barnes

Once again it was New Year's eve and of course, I was stuck home alone in front of my laptop eating popcorn.

My 'boyfriend' had texted me the news we were over and in fact, he was dating an old friend of mine.

Just like every year, I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up before the new year began. "

Clare, you have visitors!" my mother shouted from downstairs.

Dragging myself down the steps, almost tripping over a rug, I finally made it to the door to be greeted by my best friend Emma.

"…Don't tell me your staying in again, it's New Years Claire!" She yelled loud enough someone in Australia could hear.

"Look Em I can't, it's not my thing. Can't you find someone else to drag around tonight?".

With wide eyes and a pouty lip she looked back at me like I'd just ruined her night…fantastic.

"Please Claire I'll even pay an-"

I cut her off with a massive sigh and a "Fine", letting her inside.

Me, Claire Daniel, was actually going out to ring in 2011.

Was I on drugs?

"Look, if you get drunk and ditch me, were never going to be friends again, are we clear?"

I glared searching for something half decent to wear.

My family was privileged as well as Em's.

Both our parents worked in the entertainment industry so getting into 'crazy' events was easy, but it just wasn't my thing.

Slipping into a white lace dress with some black tights, I gave myself a double look in the mirror, noticing I actually looked half decent.

"Are you ready to get wiiiiiiiiilllllllllllld" Emma giggled tugging on my arm, forcing me out of the house.

"If you consider babysitting you wiiiiiiiilllllllld, then I'm gonna be an animal tonight" I smirked jumping into the passenger seat of the awaiting taxi.

In less than 20 minutes we found ourselves in front of The Grand Plaza, flooded with young people getting so drunk they wouldn't even remember the last thing they did before 2011.

Em helped me through the crowds, scanning out possible midnight kissing partners and scowling at what she considered 'whores'.

I couldn't lie, the place looked amazing and everyones good moods made me excited.

"See that guy over there? He's Liam from One Direction! My dad introduced me to him during a taping of the X Factor. He fancies me you know!" Em winked, staring down the boy across the room.

"Go get em', I need a drink anyways" I half smiled, knowing Emma really was interested in this 'Liam'.

In an instant she was gone and there I was, alone in a sea of strangers.

Making my way through the crowd of people towards the bar area, some air head knocked me down onto the floor.

I could feel everyones attention turn onto me so instead of looking up, my eyes shifted down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up my names Harry"

The airhead chuckled holding out his hand for me to grab.

Instead, I managed to get myself off the floor, pushing past this "Harry", determined to get to the bar, or even better, out of this place.

Whatever tingles I had earlier were long gone.

"Common, don't be rude!" He said loud enough for me to hear, grabbing ahold of my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to".

His eyes were ice blue, making me forget what had just happened.

"Uh, ya, it's okay" I muttered looking up at his face.

"Didn't look like it when you avoided me" He said raising an eyebrow.

God he was attractive.

"You should make it up to me then, Garry" I offered walking backwards through the crowd, noticing how he began to follow.

"It's Harry and how so?".

"Buy me coffee" I said flat out, hoping he would agree.

Beer wasn't my thing.

"That would mean I'd have to leave the party and I'm not sure I can do that".

"Then I'll see you never Garry, pleasure to meeting you" I smiled sarcastically turning my back to him as I made my way out the front doors, texting Emma that I'd be going home to my laptop and bed.

She probably had already left with that Liam she'd mentioned earlier.

* * *

Unlike Emma I didn't mind walking.

I found it relaxing to be alone outside without anyone bothering me, taking my time to get home.

Unfortunately this walk would not be relaxing, at all.

There he was, panting and sweating making his way beside me, looking like he was about to pass out cold.

"I ch-changed my mind" He said trying to catch his breath.

"That's lovely…Harry? Except I'm not interested so, go back to the Plaza" I said annoyed with him.

His hands grabbed onto my side, making it impossible for me to try and walk away.

"Look, there's a coffee joint right in front of us, at least let me buy you one for earlier"

I watched him carefully, realizing this boy looked honestly sorry for what he'd done, so why not.

"One" I agreed walking inside.

"One" He said mimicking me, looking up at the menu.

"Earl Grey, double sugar, one milk" I asked, searching through my pockets for some coins. "

What she said" Harry asked, tossing a bill onto the counter.

I caught him mouth 'keep the change'.

"Big spender I see" I teased taking my drink to a free table, sipping it slowly.

He laughed rolling his pretty blue eyes, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"You know it's 5 minutes until the new year and I don't know your name"

"Claire" I told him, fiddling with my feet underneath the table, accidentally kicking his feet.

"Trying to play footsies on the first date? Kinky" He smirked hitting my flats.

I bit my bottom lip in, holding back from going into a giggle fit. "It's. Not. A. Date" I breathed out, bursting into laughter.

"That's what you think" He smiled, still fooling around with our feet.

"This is nowhere near what I would consider a new years date Garry" I said shaking my head, leaning into the table.

Our faces were so close I could make out every spot on his skin, how perfect his smile was…

"This will sound odd, but would you mind if I kissed you tonight to celebrate 2011, just once" He said softly, inching closer towards me.

For once in my life, I had nothing to say.

Here was this perfectly gorgeous boy wanting me to be kiss New Years Kiss.

How could any girl say no?

I encouraged him to go for it with a nod, coming closer to his lips.

In seconds ours were connected.

He was gentle and sweet, reaching out to hold the side of my face.

It felt like it had lasted hours, when realistically, the kiss was only for a mer few seconds.

"Harry" I blurted out staring him right in the eyes.

"Clare" He said with a crooked grin.

"CLARE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOME!"

It was Emma, with whats his face.

Oh, Liam.

Hand in hand.

Surprisingly he and Harry must've been mates, considering they were slapping hands and exchanging laughs.

"I see you and Harry are cozy. Never knew you fancied One Direction!"

"One what!" I asked in complete shock.

"Claire! Harry and Liam are in a group together, on the X factor, their massive! Only you wouldn't know such a thing!" Emma gasped, taking the time to give the boys an admiring smile.

I, Claire Daniels, just kissed one of England's hottest sensations. Most girls would consider this the greatest moment of their lives, I just wanted to fall of the earth.

2011 was sure to be quite the year.


	2. Boys will be boys

A week ago I'd been caught getting cozy with Harry.

Emma wouldn't let me down about anything that'd happen that night.

"Did he kiss you!"

"Perhaps you caught his number?"

"I Didn't know you liked curly haired boys Claire bear"

It was impossible for her to leave the subject alone for more than 30 seconds.

Right after she'd shown up, I excused myself from Harry and I's table, telling them I'd missed a text from my mum.

I Lied. My mum couldn't text if she tried.

The excuse did give me enough time to sneak out and run back home.

Emma wasn't impressed to say the least. She'd told me Harry looked hurt and left on his own when he realized I wasn't coming back. I tried to convince myself it was all an excuse to try and get me and curly locks together, except somewhere inside I felt maybe she was telling the truth.

Was it even possible to hurt a celebrity?

The sun was barely out and I was wide awake, listening to Pixie Lott on my Ipod.

My life felt like a music video whenever I was in silence with my headphones in.

Except Harry was stuck on my mind.

How beautiful his laugh was when he tried to get on my nerves that night.

The way he swept his hair away from his face.

And especially how the taste of his lips still lingered on mine.

I laughed at myself realizing how stupid I sounded obsessing over someone I barely knew.

Stretching my legs out towards the floor, slipping into my jogging shorts and baggy T-Shirt, I walked out my bedroom door, running down the stairs.

7:00am was the time flashing on my ipod.

There was no chance I'd run into anyone who'd snap me back to reality during my routine run through London.

Well, unless Harry Styles was not only a musician, but an athlete.

The wind was cold and refreshing, brushing across my face as my speed grew faster down the roads.

Music filled my ears and for once this entire week, I was focused on nothing.

"Woah, watch where your going mate!" A husky voice said, waking me up from real life.

Whoever I'd just ran into was either extremely tired, or a hard core smoker.

"I'm so sorry, pardon my rudeness. My name's Claire" I smiled shyly, turning off my music.

"Not a problem, didn't realize it was a pretty lady almost knocking me down. I'm Niall, by the way" He laughed shaking my hand, making me blush.

He wasn't exactly my type, but definitely a cute one.

And his Irish accent wasn't to bad either.

"Were you running?" I asked, leaning against a light pole

"Trying, except I'm not the greatest. See my mates are all real buff, so I'm trying to get in shape"

"Ahh, fancy that. You could run with me if you like, maybe catch a tea?" I offered slowly jogging away, seeing if he'd follow.

Within seconds he was by my side, trying to keep a steady pace.

"Don't go hard on me!" He huffed, hitting my arm.

I went into a fit of giggles, running faster, just for the fun of it.

* * *

Niall thought It'd be a better idea to cook me up something to eat since most of the local restaurants weren't open considering it was still early.

His house was beautiful from the outside, but surprising on the inside.

The place looked like it could hold a large amount of people, almost like the kind of houses you see on reality shows.

"Niall, are you here with just family or…" I asked trying to polite

"Roomates, lot's of em'" He said turning around to smile at me.

He was trying to crack some eggs for an omelette, very cute.

"I see, any chance I'll meet any of your lads?" I asked sitting on a stool watching him attempt cooking.

Everytime he tried to do something impressive like flip the pan, I'd start laughing like an animal.

"Why, you want me to get you a boyfriend now Claire? Silly girl!"

I whined, 'noooooo!"

"NIALL, IS THIS FINE LADY WITH YOU?" a stranger yelled out coming into the kitchen.

His hair was dark brown covering his face.

Very handsome.

"VASSUP LADY" another chirped in screwing up the back of my hair.

He was tanned, and defiantly fit.

"Boys this is Claire, Claire these are two of my lads, Louis and Zayne"

"Nice to meet cha" I giggled again, waving at the two boys

Since when did I laugh so much?

Niall was stuck cooking up another round of food for the boys who were kept busy talking to me.

"Almost done there buddy?" I asked coming behind his back, wrapping my hands around his neck.

He kissed the top of my forehead, only being friendly, letting me know he'd only be a few more minutes.

Zayne and Louis were whistling behind us, making me blush redder than a cherry.

I could hear someone walking in, except I couldn't see them considering I was still wrapped around Niall, throwing bits of food at his face.

The person was defiantly a guy, probably the same age as us all.

I could feel his eyes were burning into my back.

"Niall, never knew you finally found a girl. Congrats mate, there's a first for everything!" He laughed, slapping hands with Louis and Zayne.

That voice.

That laugh.

It was Harry.

"She ain't my girl yet Harry, just a friend I met runnin' '"

"Her names Claire, don't get any ideas" Niall said trying to be serious, protecting me from Harry.

Almost like a big brother.

Except, little did he know.

I knew Harry, more than I wished I did.

Harry hadn't said a word since Niall said my name until now.

"I have to go, upstairs, to you know…sleep" He told the boys.

They nodded, giving him a wink.

His voice has cracked midway through.

Bitting in my lip, I took a seat back beside the other two boys finishing my plate, insisting I needed to go upstairs to the ladies room.

All 3 boys told me directions and with that, I was gone.

Something inside me told me I needed to talk to Harry.

My heart was racing faster than It ever had with every step I took towards the room that screamed 'Curly Locks'

The door was slightly open, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Harry can I talk to you-" I asked peeking my head inside.

A petite red head was straddling his hips, kissing down the sides of his neck.

I froze.

Harry caught me, but before I could say anything more, I ran.

Saying my goodbyes to Niall, I insisted he meet me at the spot where we'd ran into each other tomorrow morning.

My eyes were swelling and this time when the fresh air hit my face, all I could do was cry.


	3. I'm ready

The next mourning with a long yawn, I finally managed to sit up in bed.

Yesterday I'd promised Niall that we could meet today at the same time

Honestly, the only thing I wanted to do was fall back asleep and never wake up.

I owed Niall for running out on him and the other boys.

None of them except Liam really knew about what had happened between Harry and I.

Jumping down onto the wooden floors of my bedroom, I flipped open my itunes turning on 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' while getting dressed.

Kelly Clarkson sung all the lyrics that made me think of boys.

Especially Harry.

_"Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore…"_

"SHIT"

the clock said the time was already 5 after 7.

Niall was going to kill me!

Racing out the front door and down the streets until I was at the exact spot where we'd first met.

Niall wasn't there, he must've left.

Slapping my head, I let out a moan checking the area just incase he was near by.

I hadn't been _that _late.

Taking out my blackberry, I messaged Emma to ask Liam for Niall's number

She'd be mad I texted her so early, but I wanted to apologize for being late as soon as I could.

"He's not coming"

There was Harry, standing behind me.

He looked like a complete mess, inside and out.

"Oh well, I'll go on alone"

I couldn't smile without trembling, my eyes were watering and I needed to get away.

Harry Grabbed my wrist, not letting me run ahead.

Although I'd hate to face my feelings, I was glad he didn't let me get away.

"Claire I like you. I don't just think of you as another pretty face, okay? Ever since the first time I saw you I've wanted to be so much for you. I barely know you yet I want to spend all my time with you! Your not like all the other girls. You don't look at me as Harry from One Direction, You see me for me. That girl upstairs, she was Louis's girlfriend's mate, and when she saw me upset she offered to help. She started kissing me and I was so out of it I didn't realize until I saw you okay! When I saw you with Niall it broke me Claire. Broke me"

By now Harry was crying.

He wasn't putting on an act, and for the first time I saw the real Harry Styles.

My mouth opened but no words came out.

Wrapping my arms around his body, I squeezed him into me.

Letting all the tears fall for the first time.

Harry Styles was making me fall faster than any boy ever had

And right then I realized I needed him just as much as he needed me.

His hand picked up my chin bringing out faces closer together.

Leaning up, I kissed him.

Not the same way we had on New Years

This kiss was a million feelings put into one moment.

He bit down on by bottom lip before letting go, giving me that classic Harry Styles cheeky grin.

"Ready to try this" He asked, not moving away from me.

"Try what curly locks?"

"_Us_" He said softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT:)


End file.
